TROJAN
by Alikia
Summary: (Sequel to New Beginnings) An unexpected visitor to the Sanctuary brings trouble in more ways then one.
1. Chapter 1

_Sequel to New Beginnings. Hope you like it._

A sigh escaped from Dr Helen Magnus as she sat at her desk. Despite her 150+ years of life she still got frustrated with paperwork and it still boggled her mind. She turned to the window and savoured the early morning light. It was always nice to feel the first rays of the day on her skin. She would have enjoyed staying there for a very long while but a soft knock at the door brought her back to reality.

"Come in".

She knew who it was before the door had even opened because she heard the jostling of a tray and cutlery and smiled when her old friend entered. He gave her the equivelant of a smile as he placed it gently on the table.

"Morning", he growled softly. "Breakfast".

Helen smiled.

"Thank you. How are you this morning"?

Her friend grunted and nodded.

"Fine. You"?

She smiled as she joined him at the table to pour some tea.

"Well enough. How is everything going with everything"?

Again her friend grunted.

"Henry has been up all night working on the new computer software…".

Helen smiled. Henry always did get excited over new tech. she took a sip of tea as her friend continued.

"Will is doing what he does, Kate is starting on checking the supplies that came yesterday. She thinks we received some incorrect insects".

Helen had to choke back laughter. Kate certainly focused on minor things. She smiled as she put her teacup back on the tray.

"And what about our newest member"?

Her friend gave her another one if his smiles.

"She is feeding the residents in the Shoe, including her friend Ali".

Helen smiled before going back to her desk to pull up the security cameras of the Shoe. It didn't take long for her to find the newest resident, a large scary looking creature that was rolling around its enclosure like an excited puppy, staring at the entrance. A moment later the door went up and she could swear the abnormal smiled as a small figure stepped into the enclosure, a large box in her arms.

As she watched, the figure put the box down and pulled out a balled up concoction of meats, vegetation and some other things that weren't very appetising but the abmormal loved it. it bounced around in front of the young woman who played for a moment, dancing around with the terrifying looking creature before throwing the ball into the trees. The abnormal glanced happily at the girl before racing after it. another moment later the woman left, closing the door behind her.

Helen smiled. Danny had been with them for almost six weeks and she was amazed at how quickly the girl had picked up the way they did things. Despite that, the girl was still very nervous around them. It was slowly getting better but after everything that she had been through, being guarded was the least she should be. She sighed, her thoughts wandering to the things they had managed to get out of her in the time she had been with them which wasn't much. They knew she had been orphaned young, on the streets before being abducted by the Kabal and experimented on for years. Even before being taken she was an abnormal, a telempath of unknown ability but what the Kabal had done to her made it impossible to predict what gifts the girl would develop.

She had managed to perform some tests while Danny had been recovering from injuries sustained from the abnormal Ali but the girl had put a stop to that very quickly. Despite trying to assure her that it would all be ok, Danny had refused everything medical. Helen knew that pushing the subject wouldn't get her anywhere so she had stepped back. Maybe giving the girl her space and time to get comfortable with them would yield more chances to test her genetics. Until then, what she had would have to do.

"Helen".

Her friends husky voice broke into her thoughts and she smiled.

"Just thinking".

She received a grunt as they glanced at the screen. Danny had finished her rounds and looked satisfied as she walked away. Helen knew where she was heading, the same place the girl always went in the early mornings after she ad finished her chores. She sighed as she stood, taking one last sip of tea.

"I'm going to go see how she is doing. Thank you for the tea".

Her friend grunted.

"You really should be eating something. Allllwwwways working".

Helen smiled as she left the room, trying to keep in a tired sigh.

It didn't take her long to get to the large library and she smiled when she found Danny exactly where she expected. The girl was curled up on one of the chairs with a large book in her arms. Danny didn't even look up as she entered the room.

"You don't normally come here at this time of the morning".

Helen smiled. Of course Danny had known she was coming. Even after such a short time with them, the girl had started taking control of her abilities.

"I thought I would come see how you were".

Danny nodded absent minded as she turned the page.

"No".

At first Helen was confused by Danny's comment and thankfully the girl continued.

"No tests".

Helen sighed as she sat across from the girl.

"I wasn't going to ask about doing tests…".

"Maybe not ask but you were thinking about it".

Helen smiled.

"In a manner but don't worry. When you're ready".

Danny shook her head.

"Never going to happen".

Helen nodded.

"Of course. So back to the original question…how are you doing"?

Finally Danny looked up and gave her a small smile.

"I'm ok. You seem tired. Have you s;ept much lately"?

Helen settled back in the chair she had sat in. Danny was right. She was tired.

"No less than usual. Just a lot on my mind is all".

Danny nodded.

"I don't have to be a telempath to know that. Is everything ok"?

Helen nodded.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Are you settling in well"?

The girl shrugged.

"Well enough I guess. Everyone has been great. Declan too".

Helen smiled. Danny had saved Declan's life, getting badly injured in the process. Declan had become protective and the two had bonded. Although Declan had returned to the UK Sanctuary, they had kept in touch. Helen believed that was one reason why Danny had settled like she had. She also believed it was also thanks to Sally, the mermaid who had been helping the girl with her abilities.

She was just about to continue their talk when she saw Danny's face change. It was a look she had come to recognise so she waited patiently. Moments later, Danny's face returned to normal.

"You will be getting a visitor. Someone old…very old and…I don't know. Kinda weird. Wine".

Helen thought for a moment then sighed. She knew of only one person who was old and associated with wine.

"Do you know when"?

Before Danny answered, Henry came strolling into the room, a tablet in his hands and an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Doc, Danny. We have a problem".

"What is it Henry"?

"We are about to have a visitor and you're not gonna like who it is".

Henry handed her the tablet and she sighed. It was who she thought it would be.

"What in the world does he want now"?

Henry shrugged.

"Who knows what runs through Vlad's head".

Helen nodded before handing the tablet back.

"Thank you Henry. Please let the others know. They will need as much preparation as possible".

Henry grinned before bounding from the room. Helen turned to Danny who was watching them curiously.

"Who's Vlad"?

"The pet name Henry has decided on for our visitor. Would you like to meet a…unique individual"?

After a moment, Danny shrugged before standing and putting the book away. They both walked out, making their ways down the halls to the entrance foyer. Helen noticed Danny begin to slow and drop back and she decided not to say anything. The girl needed to be comfortable in her own way. She smiled when her old friend joined them. The big guy nodded to her and grunted towards Danny who was standing back in the doorway they had just come through, her eyes nervous. Helen tried to give the girl her most reassuring smile.

"Our guest is an acquired taste but it will be fine".

Thankfully Danny nodded but stayed where she was. the doorbell chose that moment to ring and Helen took a deep calming breath before opening the big old wooden door and found a grinning man in a waistcoat and scarf.

"Helen. How good to see you".

Helen smiled, nodding.

"Hello Nikola. It's nice to see you too".

 _The first of a few. Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you enjoyed ch 1!_

Nikola Tesla stepped through the doorway, his face covered in his usual suave smile before kissing Helen lavishly on her cheek.

"My beautiful lady. You look stunning as always".

Helen smiled. As much as Nikola was annoying and childishly selfish, he was also one of her oldest friends although friend could be a strong word.

"How are you Nikola? To what do I owe the pleasure".

Nikola sighed, the smile still plastered across his face.

"Only so you can have the pleasure of my company my beautiful siren".

Helen sighed. Nikola will never change, no matter how many years pass.

"Nikola".

An exasperated sigh came from Tesla but his smile stayed plastered to his face.

"Very well my beautiful. I am here with an interesting gift just for you. Well, not just for you. Well not really a gift but you get my meaning".

"Not really Nikola. Please be a little more precise".

Another sigh came from her old friend.

"You really have become dull over the last century my lovely. On its way here as we speak is a very strange abnormal that will peak your interest. One that has connections to our previous mutual enemy".

Helen closed her eyes. Nikola obviously didn't realise that there was more than just her and the big guy present and the last thing she wanted to do was continue this conversation with Danny around. She glanced at the doorway where the girl was still standing, her eyes nervous. Nikola followed her gaze and smiled.

"Well, well, a new face. Helen, you shouldn't have".

Nikola strode over to Danny and stopped a couple of metres away from her. It's as if he could sense her anxiety and didn't want to spook her.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nikola Tesla. At your service".

Nikola bowed in a very gentlemen like manner but didn't extend his hand for Danny to shake which surprised Helen even more. Normally he would kiss the girls hand and say something cheeky but this time he was being incredibly restrained which Helen was thankful for as well as confused. She watched Danny's face soften and her body relax slightly.

"Tesla. Nikola Tesla, the famous inventor".

Nikola straightened with a smile.

"The one and only".

"But that's not possible", Danny continued, her face confused. "He's been dead for decades".

Nikola shrugged.

"Not dead. More…on sabbatical for a while".

Helen saw Danny glance in her direction and decided to step in.

"I will explain it all later but this is that Nikola Tesla. He's alright".

For a moment Danny just stared at them then nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Excuse me".

The girl quickly turned away and disappeared down the hall. Helen watched the girl go before turning back to Nikola but the look on his face made her stop. Her friend looked concerned.

"Nikola", she began carefully. "What is it"?

It took a moment before Nikola turned back to her, the smile still on his face.

"Nothing my dear. Nothing".

Helen wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No lies Nikola. Why are you looking like that at her"?

Nikola sighed as he turned to her, is eyes sad.

"She doesn't remember does she? How she got away"?

"What do you mean? Got away from where"?

"The Kabal my dear Helen".

Helen was confused.

"How do you know she was kept by the Kabal? No one outside me and my people know that".

Nikola sighed.

"I know because I was the one who got her out".

Helen paced beside her desk, knowing she would wear a hole in the floor if she kept going but she couldn't sit still. Nikola always brought interesting things with him but this was so far beyond that.

"Helen, would you please sit down. You are making me dizzy".

Nikola was lounging on her chairs with a glass of wine already in his hand. Typical.

"Well I would Nikola but you really should start explaining things first".

She heard a sigh come from him before he sat up, placing the glass on her table.

"After what happened with the Kabal and Ashley, John and I…well…we went on a bit of a spree".

Helen nodded. She had known that the two of them had gone after the Kabal with extreme prejudice which she had actually been thankful for. They had the strength to do what she couldn't.

"Yes I am aware of that. What does Danny have to do with it"?

"She was in one of the places we…took down".

Helen closed her eyes. She was afraid her friend was going to say that. She waited for him to continue.

"We went into this one place where the scientists were in a frenzy. They were destroying everything in the lab and that included…specimens they had been using".

"Danny".

Nikola nodded and took another drink.

"They were shutting everything down, including whatever was keeping that girl alive. We got there just after they had shut down her life support. It was…not very nice. John went ballistic when he saw her. He…let's just say nothing and no one was safe once he got going".

Helen could hear the uncertainty in Nikola's voice, something she never heard from him. She watched his face fall before he took control of himself and continued.

"The girl was in a tank with tubes coming out of her all over the place. John got her out and we revived her but she had been dead for over twenty minutes before we got her back. John got her away from there to what we thought was safety while we…finished up. When we went back to where John had taken her, she was gone. We couldn't find her. We just figured she had woken up and run although we're not sure how. I sure as hell didn't expect her to be here of all places".

Helen nodded. Now it made sense on how Danny got away and how she doesn't remember how that happened. If the girl had been dead for as long as Nikola says, the strain on her neural functions could have been huge. Put that together with her extraordinary gifts and there was no saying what state her mind could have been in when she had woken up. Helen had no doubt that Danny would have been terrified.

"Helen my dear, your silence is unnerving".

Nikola was watching her intently, obviously impatient with having to wait. She tried to smile.

"Apologies Nikola. I was just putting more of the puzzle that is Danny together".

Nikola nodded.

"Has she remembered anything since being here"?

Helen sighed before coming over to the lounge to join her old friend.

"Not that she is telling us. All we know is that the Kabal took her when she was a teenager, just when her abilities would have been going through major changes. She says it's all pretty much a blur after that, only ever really feeling some things. I think she does remember you".

Nikola stopped short, his glass hovering just near his face. Helen would have found the expression on her friend's face funny had it not been a rather serious conversation.

"Not you personally", she continued, trying to hide her smile. "She did tell us that she felt a change. People around her became frenzied and she was able to sense clearer than she had in a long time. The next thing she woke up in some alley I believe and couldn't remember anything".

A small sigh came from Nikola, one that seemed a little like relief.

"Well, let's hope it stays that way".

That surprised her.

"What do you mean? It will be good for her to remember the people who rescued her".

Nikola was already shaking his head.

"No it wouldn't my dear Helen. The way John and I were…it is not something anyone would want to remember".

It took Helen a moment to realise what Nikola was talking about. He and John must have been brutal. She tried not to think about it and stood.

"Perhaps you could ease her into it. She is extremely resilient and maybe knowing that the people who got her out are good people, she may relax some more".

"What…tarnish my reputation? I'd do anything for you my lovely Helen but not that".

She gave him a look that meant 'don't be an ass'. It had the desired result as Nikola gave an exasperated sigh, downed what was left in his glass and stood.

"Very well my beautiful soulmate. I will do as you ask. Where will I find her"?

Helen smiled.

"In the same place she is always in at this time of the day. The library".

Nikola nodded and headed for the door but she stopped him before he left.

"Please Nikola, go gently. She is still very raw when it comes to what she has been through and still very nervous of people. Even us who she has been around for weeks now. Try not to terrify her any more than what she already is. You…you know what they did to Ashley and she was in their hands for less than two months. Danny suffered their control for years. Please be careful".

Nikola nodded, glancing at her before he left. She could have sworn she saw sadness all over his face.

 _Please read and review. I'd love to hear what you think so far._


	3. Chapter 3

Danny was back in the library, curled up in the same chair that Helen had found her in, flicking through the same book without actually reading the pages. She was feeling uncomfortable and was trying to stay calm. The visitor to the Sanctuary unnerved her but she didn't know why and for some reason she also felt like she could trust him. That was terrifying to her.

"May I join you"?

The voice at the doorway made her jump. She glanced up to find the visitor, Nikola Tesla standing a short distance from her. Normally she would have felt the man approach but she had been so caught up in her thoughts. At first she wasn't sure if she should say yes but decided that this man was a friend of Helen's so instead of a shake she nodded, watching the man intently as he sat across from her in the same seat Helen had sat in less than an hour ago. For a moment they just sat, not so subtly watching each other.

"So…you really are _that_ Nikola Tesla? For real"?

Nikola smiled as he gave a seated bow.

"Yes, my dear. _That one"._

For another moment they just sat quietly again before Danny broke the silence.

"So that's why you feel so old? You're like Helen".

"So Helen has told you about her"?

Danny shook her head and Nikola smiled.

"Well, well, your gifts are pretty good. I am a bit older than Helen".

"How can you be so old? Are you both abnormals"?

Nikola paused for a moment, making Danny nervous. The man seemed uncertain, something Danny was sure wasn't normal for him.

"We are, yes. In a manner but if you're wondering, it wasn't exactly _natural"._

Danny was confused.

"How can abnormalcy not be natural? You'd have to have some sort of genetic abnormality".

Nikola nodded.

"We did but we kind of helped it along a bit".

"How"?

Nikola sighed. The girl was nothing if not curious. This was probably not the way Helen wanted this conversation to go so quickly but here they were. There was no point in trying to avoid it and maybe Helen was right. If the girl knew, she might relax some. Might.

"We found an untainted sample of Vampire blood, Helen created a serum, we injected ourselves and voila…here we are".

Slowly Danny put the book down, her eyes nervous. Nikola knew what she was thinking. He didn't need telempathic ability to know that. He put his hands up and tried to smile.

"I promise young one…you won't be harmed. Let me explain. I am a vampire. Helen is not. The blood affected us differently. Helen received essentially everlasting youth and stunning physique. I…became a vampire".

Nikola watched the girl shift herself farther away from him, as far as the chair would allow her to. She did however stay put instead of running. The look in her eyes was a mix of fear and curiosity. Nikola stood carefully and slowly, his arms in front of him.

"How about I show you".

"Maybe that isn't wise Nikola".

Helen had been listening to the exchange but when her old friend made that suggestion, she figured it was time to step in.

"Give her time, remember".

Her eyes flicked between the two. She was worried Danny would freak out but thankfully all the girl did was move to stand, probably so she could get away easier. The girl was like a terrified rabbit, poised to run in an instant. She watched Nikola put his hands in his pocket, the suave smile crossing his face.

"You are right, my dear Helen. As always".

Nikola turned to Danny, smiling.

"Another time perhaps".

Helen watched as Danny shook her head almost instantly.

"Show me".

Helen glanced at Nikola who seemed just as surprised and his face showed it.

"Danny, you don't have to", she began, moving to stand next to the girl. "There is no reason to rush it. I'm sure Nikola will be visiting again".

Again Danny shook her head.

"You've told me now show me".

"Are you sure, young one? It can be…terrifying"?

After a moment, Danny nodded and waited. Nikola glanced at Helen. She took a deep breath before nodding, knowing she looked worried, so much so that she moved a little closer to the girl. Both of them watched Nikola straighten his suit, close his eyes then an instant later, his eyes were black, and his face had morphed with his teeth sharpened and lengthened black claws on both hands. Danny cried out and jumped backwards, her face a picture of terror. Helen stepped between Nikola and the girl, holding her hands out to try and calm her young friend.

"Whoa it's ok Danny. He won't hurt you. I promise you".

Helen waited as Danny's eyes flicked between her and Nikola, her breathing slowing slightly but still poised to run.

"So…that's what a vampire looks like? That's not exactly Dracula".

Helen smiled before putting her hand on Danny's arm. As hard as it seemed to be for the kid, she was trying to stay calm and understand what was in front of her.

"Not exactly. Nikola, I think that will do".

Nikola nodded and an instant later, he was back to normal, straightening his suit again. as soon as he was back to his usual appearance, Helen saw Danny visibly relax. A thoughtful look crossed her face.

"When you were…like that…you felt…familiar. Why"?

Helen glanced at Nikola and gave her friend the slightest shake of her head and luckily no one had the chance to continue as Henry walked in, as usual with a tablet in his hands.

"Hey doc. Vlad's delivery is here. You should see it. It's insane looking".

Helen smiled. A very good interruption.

"Thank you Henry. Have it processed and sent to the lab. I'll get started as soon as you're done".

Henry gave her quick Henry salute and jogged from the room.

"He is such a…excitable boy", Nikola murmured as they watched Henry go. "Very strange".

Helen smiled. She turned back to Danny and was surprised to find her staring at Nikola with a small smile on her face.

"Now I know why he calls you Vlad".


	4. Chapter 4

Helen sat at one of the computers in her atrium lab, studying the preliminary genetic structure of the corpse Nikola had brought with him. On the outside it looked like a kind of Frankenstein's Monster but in the inside, it was impossible. Synthetic genetics were everywhere along with enhanced chromosomal structures. She couldn't believe it. This things genetics were almost as exciting as Danny's were. Thankfully it was dead so she could study it in detail. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't hear someone enter the lab.

"How's it going beautiful"?

She smiled, shaking her head as she turned to find Nikola, suave as always with another glass of wine in his hand.

"I'm glad you came. You really should see this".

Nikola's smile widened as he joined her and looked into the microscope. It took a minute before he looked up, excitement in his eyes.

"This is fantastic! Structures like this was always theoretical".

Helen nodded as Nikola continued.

"I have never seen genetic structures like this in an organic being".

That made Helen pause. Should she tell him? It was a very sensitive subject. Not just to her but it would affect everyone in the sanctuary. Nikola noticed her pause.

"Helen my darling…what is it"?

Helen took a deep breath before continuing.

"I have seen structures similar to this".

"And where is that my dear"?

Helen figured it would be better to show him. She turned back to the computer, tapped a few keys and brought up some other genetic data, placing them alongside the examples they had just gotten from the Frankenstein. She waited as Nikola examined them, his face becoming stunned very quickly. Nikola turned to her and she knew what was coming.

"Where did this come from? How do you have this information"?

Helen had to pause before continuing.

"These samples I took nearly six weeks ago".

"From who"?

"Danny".

For the next two hours, Helen and Nikola studied the genetic data from the Frankenstein and compared it to Danny's. they weren't an exact match but a lot of the synthetic additions were the same. Many of the organic manipulations were the similar too. Helen didn't know whether she should be happy or afraid. Probably a bit of both. She sighed. She should tell Danny at some point. The girl deserved that much. She was so engrossed in her work that she jumped when a hand tapped her shoulder and turned to find Nikola's smiling face.

"Earth to Helen. What is going through that beautiful head of yours"?

She smiled tiredly.

"Just worry Nikola. These are so similar it's frightening. And look at this thing".

She waved her hand at the corpse.

"It could be an earlier version of what they did to Danny. This just proves what the Kabal did to her and what they probably did to Ashley".

Helen felt herself get choked up and tried to calm herself by rubbing her face. She felt Nikola's hand on her shoulder, his touch actually calming.

"My dear Helen, don't think like that. You couldn't have done anything to help Ashley…no matter what you tried and now…that girl is here. The safest and best place to help her".

Nikola sounded genuine and she was glad.

"Thankyou Nikola. I appreciate it".

She went to continue her work but at that moment Danny burst into the room with Will hot on her heels. Danny looked terrified and Will looked confused.

"What is it Danny", she asked quickly, worried. "What's wrong"?

She watched the girl glance at the body nervously.

"That thing shouldn't be here. We need to get rid of it".

Helen was confused.

"What do you mean? It's lifeless. It can't do any damage".

Danny shook her head furiously so Will tried to get through to her.

"Danny…tell us what you mean. It's dead".

Danny glanced at him before backing away.

"No…it's not".

 _Any thoughts? Hope you like it so far._


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was still confused but a moment later, all the equipment went ballistic and before anyone could move, the corpse launched itself off the table at lightning speeds and went straight for Danny. Before she could move, it had moved behind her wrapping one arm around her waist, pinning her left arm to her side while gripping its other hand around her throat. The girl cried out but couldn't move as the Frankenstein's arms gripped her tight. It glared at them all, its eyes practically begging for them to try something. Danny was gripping at the arm that was around her throat but it was practically useless.

Helen could hear Nikola turn vampiric and she motioned for him to stay back. There was no telling what this thing could do to Danny. She could see Will, uncertain on what to do but looking just as angry as Nikola which was saying something.

"Alright, everyone stay calm. Just stay calm".

The moment she spoke the Frankenstein was instantly staring at her. At least it could hear her.

"Can you understand me? You can definitely hear me".

She could see Danny trying to stay calm but when a creature like that was on the verge of crushing her, calm wasn't all that easy. Helen tried to talk to the thing again.

"Please…if you can understand me, please say something. We don't want any trouble".

The Frankenstein grinned cruelly as its hand tightened around Danny's throat, making her cry out. It definitely understood her.

"If you didn't want trouble", it hissed. "You shouldn't have gone after my masters. You shouldn't have stolen their property".

That was the proof they needed to know the thing was intelligent. At first they had no idea what it was talking about but Will quickly spoke up.

"You're talking about Danny. The girl you're holding".

Of course, Helen thought. The two were so similar in genetics and Danny was a prisoner of the Kabal for years. It was no wonder that they considered her their property. The Frankenstein laughed, a terrifying sound on its own.

"Noooo. I speak of your vampire there".

It did the equivalent of a giggle and Helen watched Nikola get angrier and put her hand on his arm, hoping to calm him but calming him when he was all vamped out was nearly impossible.

"Her name wasn't Danny", the Frankenstein continued. "She was subject 0391".

They watched as a tear slipped from Danny's eye. Obviously things she didn't want to remember but this thing seemed insistent on dredging them up. They needed to stop this and soon.

"Tell us what you want", she continued as she took a cautious step forward. "Like I said…we don't want trouble".

It grinned.

"My masters were so close to perfecting me, so very close to making me unstoppable. Then I could destroy you on my own, remove the plague that is the sanctuary. My masters can then rebuild, become more powerful than ever".

That was not something Helen wanted but she also wanted to get Danny away from that thing safe and sound. She took a deep breath.

"And what do you need"?

It smiled and as they watched, its arms tightened around its hostage and the hand gripping at her throat started to turn red, making Danny cry out, her pain clear. Her breathing became ragged and her struggling slowed. Before Helen could say anything, Nikola launched himself forward, emitting his own hissing. Just before he reached the Frankenstein, its eyes turned as red as its hand and Nikola was thrown backwards, landing awkwardly but he was up in an instant growling.

"Nikola, don't".

Nikola stopped on her command but the vampire was furious. She turned her attention back to the Frankenstein and noticed with horror that Danny was beginning to lose consciousness. The colour in her face was draining and her grip on the Frankenstein was loosening. If she noticed it, she was certain the others did too. This had to end and end now.

"Tell us what you need", she repeated carefully although she was starting to get an idea of what this thing wanted.

The Frankenstein smiled and his hand got redder.

"Her. It is the gifts my masters gave her that I need. She has them and I will take them".

They watched its eyes go black and its hand did the same. Danny cried out and everyone was shocked when her own eyes went just as black as the Frankenstein's.

"I WANT IT SO I WILL TAKE IT", the creature screamed as it dragged Danny backwards.

Danny's feet began dragging on the floor, her breathing raspier than before.

"Helen", she gasped as more tears ran down her face.

Helen's heart broke, knowing she couldn't do anything but watch. The Frankenstein had the upper hand, even with Nikola there.

"It's ok Danny", she began. "We'll get you out safe".

The Frankenstein laughed.

"I will take it all from her and you can't stop me".

All of them saw Danny's face harden as her eyes became electrified.

"If…you want… it all. Take it".

The air around the two started to become electrified and the Frankenstein began laughing but it stopped very quickly. Its face became confused moments before the energy blasted Danny away from him. It was so powerful, all of them were thrown backwards. As if in slow motion, Helen watched Danny get thrown into the metal cabinets and lay still. Nikola was up in an instant, attacking the Frankenstein but its wounds healed almost instantly. A moment later it threw Nikola across the room but it didn't go after Danny. Instead it doubled over, looking like it was in a great deal of pain.

Helen moved quickly to Danny's side, her eyes on the Frankenstein the entire time. It didn't come near them which gave them time to all get to Danny's side. The girl had blood running from her nose as she lay curled in a ball.

"Danny", Helen whispered as she checked the girls' pulse which was weak. "Open your eyes".

Thankfully the girl opened her eyes but they focused on the Frankenstein. They all turned their attention on it. It was in a great deal of pain, its face covered in shock.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? WHAT IS THIS"?

"We need to go".

Danny's whisper was hoarse but none of them wanted to stick around anyway. Nikola helped her lift Danny off the ground and all of them ran to the corridor to hide behind a wall. Moments later, the creature's scream echoed through the atrium moments before an energy blasted at them, shaking the entire hallway. After a moment it stopped and they all let out a sigh of relief. All except Danny who was lying barely conscious in Nikola's arms. Helen watched Will peek around the corner.

"It's down. Not moving. Whatever that was stopped it. I'll go get a gurney".

Helen nodded as she checked Danny's vitals. She was surprised that Nikola wouldn't let her go.

"Stay awake kid", the vampire whispered, very uncharacteristically.

Nikola glanced at her, his eyes mirroring the worry she felt.

"Helen".

Danny's whisper was just as raspy as before and Helen found herself stroking the girl's cheek like she used to do with Ashley.

"It's ok. It's over. Can you tell me what happened"?

Danny swallowed before answering, tears beginning to fall.

"It wanted it all…so…it…got it".

:) :)


	6. Chapter 6

Helen woke with a start to the afternoon sun. She had been resting on one of the sofas in her office and had fallen asleep. She must have been a more tired than she thought. It had been three days since the incident with the Frankenstein and it felt like they had been the most exhausting she'd had in a long while. No wonder she had fallen asleep in the middle of the day.

As soon as they had been able, they had moved the supposed corpse to the shoe, not wanting to risk another attack from something that was supposedly dead. It hadn't moved that entire time but they still kept it under 24hr surveillance. Henry had heightened the security as soon as he had found out about it, saying that they already had one novel monster in their midst. They didn't need another one. Nikola as always didn't take any offense. The vampire had simply smiled saying that he was more than enough to destroy Henry if it took his fancy. Helen had to smile. The two men butted heads but when it came down to it, they actually liked each other although they would both deny it. Neither of them could deny how terrifying the whole incident had been.

She sighed. Danny was the one who was affected most. She had barely spoken since it had happened and wouldn't look at any of them. Will had tried to talk to her but she had completely shut down, even more than what she was when she first arrived at the sanctuary. The girl hadn't eaten either. If she didn't eat soon, she would need to be put on a drip which was something Helen didn't really want to do but she knew she may not have a choice. Danny's body had been severely injured during the attack and had been out for over twelve hours. During that time, Helen had decided to do as many tests as she could to determine the extent of the girl's injuries. There had been no internal bleeding but she had bruises everywhere, several broken ribs, a fractured wrist as well as a minor burn on her neck from the Frankenstein's hand not to mention the severe concussion.

Danny's neural activity had also been through the roof. It was something she had never seen before. The synthetic materials that were in her blood had activated and begun rebuilding themselves. Thankfully they seemed to stop with some extra drugs. She had then begun comparing the Frankenstein's DNA to Danny's and despite them not being a match, they had many of the same synthetic markers which meant they were both experimented on in the same way for possibly the same reasons.

Helen rubbed her eyes as she stood and stretched. All she wanted to do was help a child that needed it but when she couldn't even get her to talk, she didn't know what else to do. She went over to the desk and checked the security footage of the hospital room and her heart stopped. The bed which Danny had been sleeping in was empty with the sheets strewn all over the floor. Quickly she searched through the footage from the rest of the house but couldn't see her. She hoped the girl hadn't left. She was just about to race out the door when a knock came and her big friend entered, followed by Nikola. Both of them seemed relaxed.

"Danny's gone", she said quickly as she went to run past them. "We have to…".

"Helen, stop".

Her friends' gravelly voice and strong hairy arm stopped her dash for the hallway. Nikola smiled and sat on the sofa she had just been lying on.

"She's not gone, my sexy siren. She's fine".

"Then where is she"?

Her friends' husky voice was soft and strong.

"In her alcove…where else".

Helen turned the corner of the hallway and saw Danny instantly, sitting in the window box seat that she had sat in when she had first arrived and many times since. It had become like her own little alcove. The girls' injuries were prominent as her skin was hit by the afternoon light. She had stacked some cushions behind her back against the wall with a blanket covering her legs. Danny's back was to Helen as she approached but she could tell that Danny was still in a lot of pain.

"You should still be in the hospital", she said softly. "You were badly hurt remember".

All she got was the silent treatment so she sat carefully down on the seat next to the girl.

"Danny, you really should be resting. If not in the hospital then in your own room. You need to recover".

A tear slipped down Danny's bruised cheek and Helen felt instantly terrible.

"Why bother", she whispered without looking over. "I wish it had just killed me".

Helen was shocked but she actually understood why the girl was saying that. After everything that Danny had been through with the Kabal and then everything since, any sane person would want out of it all too but she couldn't let her think that way. She wasn't going to lose another little girl.

"Please don't think that. You're strong. You will be able to sort through it. We're here for you".

Danny closed her eyes.

"Why? You don't owe me anything".

"Maybe not but we care about what happens to you and we want you to be ok".

"That is a mistake".

Helen sighed. They were right back to where they started six weeks ago. She watched as the girl shifted gingerly, wincing at the smallest of movements.

"Let me take you back to your room. At least do that for me. Then you can rest a bit more comfortably and we can talk more later".

She expected a fight but Danny just nodded. After a moment she carefully helped the girl up and half carried her gently to her room. Just like she had done with Ashley, she laid Danny down and tucked her in, making sure the covers were gently around her. Then she sat down on the edge of the mattress and stroked the not hurt shoulder.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Danny", she whispered, feeling ashamed. "I should have protected you. I made you a promise that I didn't keep".

Danny sighed as more tears began to flow.

"You're not the first and I'm sure you won't be the last".

 _Almost done :)_


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Helen was helping Nikola pack. The vampire was leaving and had requested to take a few things with him. She had relented pretty quickly. Despite Nikola being annoying, she was actually going to miss him.

"Is that everything", she asked, closing the case.

She glanced at her friend who took a look around before nodding.

"I think so. But don't worry, if I have forgotten anything I know where you live".

Helen shook her head. Same old Nikola.

"Come on. I'll have these loaded into your car. I'll walk you out".

Nikola held out his arm which she took with a smile. Together they walked to the entrance hall where Nikola put on his coat and scarf. He was just about to leave when they heard a shuffling behind them. They were surprised when they turned to find Danny. She was leaning against the doorway, looking pale.

"You should be resting young lady", Nikola pretended to scold her as he walked across the room. "Don't make me vamp out on you".

Danny gave him a very small smile.

"I just wanted to say goodbye", the girl whispered. "Despite the circumstances, it was nice to meet you".

Nikola grinned.

"The pleasure was all mine".

The vampire paused for a moment.

"Will you do something for me kid"?

Danny watched him suspiciously.

"Like what"?

"Trust them".

For a moment there was silence before Danny continued.

"Who and why"?

Nikola smiled as he stepped closer.

"You know who and you know why. All they want is to help you, protect you. Let them. They will never hurt you".

"And if I hurt them"?

Nikola laughed.

"They aren't that easy to damage".

The vampire then stepped forward and wrapped Danny in an uncharacteristic hug, being careful not to hurt her.

"Trust them", he whispered in her ear. "They are the best and only ones worth trusting".

Nikola pulled back before giving the girl a very gentlemanly bow.

"Until we meet again", he said as he kissed her hand and he got the reaction he was looking for…a small smile.

Nikola walked back to Helen who was waiting patiently at the door.

"What did she say", she asked and Nikola smiled his typical suave smile.

"For me to know and you not to my darling".

Helen shook her head with a smile, kissed her vampire goodbye before closing the door. She turned around to talk to Danny again but the girl had left. She sighed. The talk would have to be later.

A few hours later, Helen was in one of her smaller labs, making some more notes on the Frankenstein's DNA when she felt someone watching her. She finished off the current notes she was making before turning to find Danny at the doorway. The girl was still unsteady and pale so she was leaning on the door frame. She smiled, hoping to relax the girl.

"Hello. What are you doing here"?

After a moment Danny walked in, her hands in her pockets, her eyes flicking around nervously.

"Ok".

Helen was confused.

"Ok what? I'm not sure what you mean".

Danny paused before coming a little further into the room.

"Ok…you can run your tests".

She almost choked but managed to keep her cool.

"You are going to let me run more tests? Are you sure"?

Danny hesitated before nodding.

"I'm not happy about it but…you said you wanted to help and that I can trust you which seems to be a sentiment shared by everyone, including Vlad so I guess I should go along with it".

Helen smiled as Danny used Henry's nickname for Nikola.

"It has to be your choice Danny. You are the one who has to be willing to trust us and not just go along with it. Whenever you are comfortable and ready, I'll be here. All the way".

For a moment Danny paused then slowly came over to sit down on one of the labs chairs.

"Ok. I'm not sure why but I know you can be trusted. Let's do it before I change my mind".

Helen smiled and put the things she was working on away.

"Ok then. Let's get started. I promise we will start slow and you can stop whenever you feel like it".

Danny nodded.

"Ok. Just hurry up because I am in the middle of changing my mind".

The girl smiled and Helen felt hopeful for the first time since they had first met. Everything would be ok.

 _I'd love to know what you think_


End file.
